ill let you live you live on one condition
by shyannemarie64
Summary: what would happen if kol instead of wanting to kill elena wanted to be with her?
1. Chapter 1

"No Kol! Please I beg of you don't kill me!" Elena looked up into Kol's devilish eyes and saw a spark of something. Attraction? no, i it couldn't be. It was probably him enjoying her helpless pleads, not to log ago she did take part in his gruesome death. Kol was set out for blood. Elena's blood. Never the less it was something that helped her because all of a sudden Kol said "I'll let you live on one condition." Kol's eyes suddenly filled with passion. His emotion was clear this time. "Anything I'll do anything!" I just wanted to see Jeremy but, it hasn't happened and it most likely won't. I'd lost him for good. without a chance to say good bye or tell him I love him. god, I miss him. i hate kathriene so much right this moment. Kol is going to make me do something drastic and I'll choose death instead and i will have never told Jere good bye. I felt a tear escape my eye. But, ifelt a gentle touch stop it from hitting the ground. Did Damon come save me and I was too lost in my hatred and grieving thoughts? I looked up hopefully, I was thinking Damon was the one soothing me. But, to my surprise it was Kol! Why was he doing this? I glared straight into his eyes and said "why?" Kol looked surprised. like I was supposed to be getting a message I wasn't receiving. He gave me a look of doubt then hesitantly said. "your pleading made me find something in myself I didn't even know was there, Elena. I fancy you Elena. I know you have a thing with Damon but, I can't resist much longer it will drive me mad. And I'll let you live on one condition. And that condition is, you agree to a date with me. Not just any date but, the full event." I was drawn to say yes. But, not by being compelled! Kol let me live and now it was time to explain to Damon. Damon! oh, this is going to hurt him so much! I can't bear! Maybe Bonnie will explain for me. Bonnie? Come to think of it no one has seen her for HOURS! Or even heard from her. And suddenly I was tripping! I caught myself with vampire speed and looked down at the interuption of my thoughts. It was Bonnie! She lay still with dried blood under her nose. "Bonnie. You must have passed out again. You haven't done hat for a while though." I nelt down next to her motionless body and shook. She didn't move. "Bonnie?" I cried and shook more rapidly "Bonnie! BONNIE PLEASE! NO, No, no ,no, no this can't happen not to her. BONNIE WAKE UP!" I ripped my phone out of my pocket and before I knew it I called Damon. "Damon..*sobbs*..she won't wake up.. *sobbs* ... I think she's dead.. *sobbs*.. I'll love you. *sobs*


	2. Chapter 2

"no! Kol please I beg of you don't kill me" I heard Elena' helpless screams and they were distracting me from killing her. I looked down at her scrambling body and I managed to catch her scared stare. For a moment all I could think about was her captivating beauty. The way her eyes seemed to glow under pressure and how her mouth was so tender. I wanted to rip of all her clothes in that moment. I had a deep hunger to touch her like no man ever has, I saw a tear fall down her face. she was grieving? hating? it was so hard to tell. i quickly and gently wiped the fallen tear. she looked up with hope then it soon changed to anger. anger i wanted her to unwrath on me some where a little more private. where i could everyone of her body parts. i wanted to ENTERh one of those body parts. "why?" a cold voice said to me. it was Elena. so i told her: "i fancy you. and i know you have a thing with Damon but i can't resist any longer it will drive me mad. and ill let you live on on agree to a date with me. i want the full event." And more I thought to myself. I let her leave to consider my offer but, i then heard her pleas and crys about Bonnie then she was on the hone with Damon. saying she loves him, why not me. why not love me? i ran over to her location and saw Bonnie lying motionless and Damon sanding with Elena holding her. "what happened?" i asked. i didn't get a friendly response: "get out." from a jelous Damon. "you arn't going to help. she needs her REAL boyfriend. and not one that will end up dead AGAIN soon. now leave before i kill you myself. she's mine." the words were like a slap. "she's mine" it rang through my mind 100 times over. I went at him i sapped his neck ready to kill him when i was shot, i spun. stefan salvatore. at his side was of course the other reason im dead. jeremy gilbert.


End file.
